newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doodle God
Doodle God is a Flash Game by Badim. It explores the concept of elements being the basis of different parts of the world. Design Doodle God is based around combining 'elements' to create more elements. Players start with the four classical elements (Fire, Air, Water, and Earth), and can create up to 115 elements, which belong to one of 14 categories. Although not every combination of elements will lead to a reaction, various combinations of elements can have similar results. For example, combining the "Fire" and "Tree" elements will create "Ash" and "Coal." However, one may also create "Ash" by combining "Fire" with "Tobacco." Therefore, although there are some particularly important elements to create, such as "Life" and "Human," progress is largely open ended. However, players are scored based on how quickly they can create all 115 elements. There is also a help button that shows two categories that will have a new reaction. However, the player must wait increasingly long periods of time between uses of the button. List of Elements *Air *Airplane *Alcohol *Alcoholic *Ash *Assassin *Bacteria *Beast *Beer *Beetle *Bird *Blood *Boat *Boiler *Book *Bread *Bricks *Butterfly *Car *Cart *Cement *Ceramics *Chariot *Cigarette *Clay *Clothes *Coal *Concrete *Corpse *Demigod *Dinosaur *Dolphin *Domestic Animal *Dough *Dragon *Dust *Earth *Egg *Electricity *Fabric *Feather *Fern *Fertilizer *Field *Fire *Firearm *Fish *Flour *Frigate *Ghost *Ghoul *Glass *Golem *Grass *Gun Powder *Hero *House *Human *Hunter *Hut *Lava *Life *Limestone *Lizard *Locomotive *Meat *Metal *Milk *Moss *Mushroom *Oil *Paper *Phoenix *Plankton *Poison *Poisoned Weapon *Reed *Saltpeter *Sand *Scorpion *Seeds *Sex *Shell *Skyscraper *Snake *Steam *Steam Engine *Steam Ship *Stone *Storm *Sulphur *Swamp *Thunderbird *Tobacco *Tools *Treant *Tree *Turtle *Vampire *Vodka *Warrior *Water *Weapon *Weeds *Werewolf *Whale *Wheat *Wheel *Wizard *Wood *Wool *Worm *Zombie Presentation Doodle God is a visually simple game, involving no complex animation. Each of the 115 elements is identified by a box with a simple image and label on it. The fourteen category symbols are a bit larger and more detailed, but are still fairly basic. However, whenever the player completes a reaction, a famous quote that relates to the reaction appears. Meanwhile, a single loop of music plays for the majority of the game. However, when players combine elements, they may also hear a chorus. When a player discovers an entirely new element, a special chorus track is used. Reception As of May 2011, Doodle God had already reached over 1.8 million views, and has an average review score of 9.3/10. It also won the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice awards, despite being submitted a full week before receiving the second prize. Since scores tend to deflate after the first few days, this is a particularly notable accomplishment. It was also Badim's first submission to win either award, despite having already submitted eight award winning Flash submissions. Doodle God was also voted the second best game of June 2010, losing only to Larry And The Gnomes by a few points. In November, a sequel called Doodle Devil was released. Play it here Category:Flash games Category:Puzzle Games